


I'm Your Density

by acklesaway



Category: Captain America (2011), Fantastic Four (Movieverse), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklesaway/pseuds/acklesaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve learned in the past few months that if you were a superhero in New York and knew about Reed Richards there was a good chance that you’d be involved with time travel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Your Density

**Author's Note:**

> Goes with [this](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_luj9bwWCwC1qzm599.gif) horrible manip I made

The car zipped by Steve and he didn't pay it any notice before it flew back in reverse and the only person he knew (not that it was a large group of people currently) that drove like a maniac who would _actually_ reverse back without a seconds thought--

"Cap I'm glad we ran into you," the words were out of Tony's mouth before Steve could even get a hello out because that's how Steve was. You said hello to people who tried to run you over in reverse. Steve looked over Tony's car and noticed a guy next to him who looked _uncannily_ like him. It was interesting to say the least. "There's a problem."

Steve looked back at Tony and tilted his head. "A problem?"

"Yes and we have to go _back_ ," he stressed the word back which was kind of off. "Back to the future."

Steve paused before he responded because there was a good chance this was some reference that he clearly wasn't getting. Any reference anyone threw at him he clearly wasn't getting so that's why the odds were so high. But on the other hand there was a darn good chance that Tony was being completely serious.

Steve learned in the past few months that if you were a superhero in New York and knew about Reed Richards there was a good chance that you'd be involved with time travel. He just hoped that it wouldn't hit him. Not yet at least.

"Why us? Tony, no. I just _got_ to the future."

The guy next to Tony put his arm around him and Steve felt his body seize up. He couldn't really pinpoint the emotion behind it but he didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. "Alright, let's get this party on the road, shall we?"

Steve blinked. He did look scarily similar to Steve himself...

"Is that...me? Is that me from the future?" He had to ask because _they could be twins_. Or long lost cousins. Or something.

The guy snorted at Steve and he felt insulted. "God I hope not."

Tony rolled his eyes and shook the guys arm off his shoulder to shoot Steve a fond roll of his eyes. "No, that's Johnny Storm. He's Sue's kid brother."

The guy, Johnny, put both of his arms around Tony's torso this time and batted his eyelashes at him. "Oh, Tony," he cooed.

Tony coughed. "Did I say brother? I meant son."

Johnny swatted him in the shoulder lightly and his smile that he shot was _illuminating_. It could have blinded the cameramen who followed Tony around occasionally. "Oh you know how much I'm into our age difference and how it turns me on but not in front of _Captain America_ , silly."

Steve opened and closed his mouth a few times before he could find something to say. Did he just, yeah he did. He just kind of said. "Are you," he stuttered out. He couldn't even think in complete sentences let alone speak in them.

If they left him in the ice he's pretty certain that his cheeks would have melted it by now.

"Oh please," Tony growled.

Johnny clasped his hands together in complete glee. "That's actually what he said last night!"

Steve blinked down at them and felt the conversation had taken a horrible turn and he didn't know how to get it back. "So you mentioned something about time travel?" He prompted. He was getting uncomfortable and his hands clenched for a second at the thought of Johnny putting his hand on Tony one more time.

He really wasn't sure where these feelings were coming from.

Tony's head shot up. "Right! We have to go to the future and what better mode of transportation than one of my babies."

Johnny snorted again. "Any other mode of transportation, ever."

Tony rolled his eyes at him and it wasn't a fond eye roll that Tony saved purely for Steve it seemed like and that just made some of his discomfort ease out of his shoulders. He nodded at them.

"Okay. But, can I. Erm," he made a general gesture over the seat next to Tony. He heard Clint call it something but he couldn't remember what it was called but acknowledgment rang in Tony's eyes.

"Alright Storm the time has come. Steve wants shotgun and unless you want him to leave you stranded on some ice planet in the future I recommend you listen to him."

Johnny jumped into the back with a small smile on his face. Steve walked over to the passenger seat and noticed Johnny's small shake of his head while he looked Steve over. He got in and tried to ignore it.

"Whatever you say big guy. He just doesn't want me to touch you again," He replied making a move to lounge on the seats.

Tony didn't reply just looked over with a wink and restarted the engine. Steve let his hand rest on the seat and felt Tony's lightly graze his for a few moments longer than he was supposed to when he shifted gears as they took off.

He looked down at their hands, to the mirror to see Johnny throwing a cap over his head to take a nap it looked like and finally his eyes landed on Tony's small smile on his face and shot him one back. He placed his hand over top Tony's on the stick as they drove into the distance. He felt Tony's pinkie grasp for his when the car neared 90 mph and electric sparks shot over the side of the car.

Steve squeezed back.


End file.
